Devoted Waves
by SexGodLautner
Summary: Anisha O'Callaghan and her family have a hard time adjusting to life in Forks. When she becomes drawn into the world of the Cullens and the Quileute tribe she struggles to maintain the human life she has always desired and gets lost in a world much more than she can handle.


19th August 2013 I heard Ben James aged 7 was reported missing from his home in Forks after playing outside in his back yard with his baby Sister Jessica. Since that moment Ben has yet not been seen until this day. It's been twenty days since anyone saw or heard from him, I can't even imagine what his parents must be going through. Not knowing if their precious Son is dead or alive must be a heartbreaker; it must be eating them away inside. All the pain this must be on the entire family, I know myself what it's like to lose someone important to you, yet I never got a chance to even know them properly. But being parents, I probably wouldn't be able to even get out of bed in the morning, knowing that would be another day without my Son. I'm so lucky to have a Father who cares so much about me and my Brother; he'd walk the end of the earth for us if we ever went missing.

"The poor little thing must have been chased and tormented with," My Dad Fredric entered his opinion, pointing to a thin tree with red blood marks splattered upon it. "Before being attacked over there by that tree…" Dad says imagining the discomfort of the little boy's horror story in his thoughts. With discomfort in his eye, Dad presses his hand against our shoulders, knowing it would kill him inside if he lost either me or my twin Brother Ethan.

My eyes have seen enough to create a thriller film in my head. It's not as easy as pressing a button to pause or even stop playing it. The thought of a little boy running his fastest through a dark forest being chase by a blood thirsted creature makes my whole body shiver. He must have been so petrified. And when he had been attacked, over by the tree, he must have screamed so loud the birds would have been disturbed. The ringing sound of a child scream bellows down my ear drum and all I want to do is cry. Looking down at the muddy ground, where Ben's body lays, I automatically capture the sight of his bright electric blue eyes. Such a cute little boy, how come these things happen to the nicest of people? Ben must have seen everything to the very sad end. He must have been afraid but at least he was so so brave. Discarding the world, I take my glasses off covering my eyes with the palm of my hands, before the tears swell and seep through the corner of my eyes.

In the curve of my back, Dad placed his hand, gently rubbing the area in circle, soothing my pain.

Ethan adds in a gloomy voice, "He must have struggled to even get to this point…"

Wiping my eyes, I slowly place my glasses back on. "On a twisted ankle," I inserted, crouching down to his lifeless body, "I'd say he was lucky to get this far."

Dad bowed his head down, "The poor soul."

"He didn't have much chance with a bump to the head, cracked ribs, loss of blood…" I added inspecting his body.

"We should probably get things moving now…" Dad suggested.

"I'll do it…" I find myself speaking whilst stand up away from the body. Both my Father and my Twin stare blankly at me, unsure wither I can cope with the pressure I presume. Assuring them, I say, "If I want to be a Cop or a Nurse, I've got to handle these situations."

Ethan turns to Dad and assures him further, "I'll stay with her."

"You better go," I tell him, "You need to feed before your thirst drives you insane." From my pocket I drew out my yellow Windows HTC and dialled for the police department.

"Call me as soon as everything is done here," I hear Dad say to Ethan as I wait for an answer, "And make sure she's alright."

Ethan didn't reply but he bobbed his head for a reply.

My body began to react by shaking; the phone grazes nervously against my ear. A male voice answers my call, "Forks police department, chief of police speaking how can I help?"

Forcing my voice to sound panicked, I started, "We've found the boy who's been missing, Ben James. He's… He's dead."

For a short moment the line was quite before he asked, "Can you tell me your name and where exactly you are?"

"It's Anisha O'Callaghan," I tell him, hearing computer keys being pressed rapidly in the background. "We're besides the Calawah River, um – a little way past the cuboid shaped bridge. I can walk you from there?" I suggested.

"Okay Anisha," The male voice begins, "We will be out to you immediately. We will also send out a doctor and an ambulance crew also. You said we're does that mean your with someone Anisha?"

"Yes," I poured out the emotion in my tone. "I'm with my Twin Brother."

Not long after the phone call the emergency team arrived and I showed them where the body is. They took swabs and photographs of the boy before carrying him back to the main road to the awaiting private ambulance. They then started to take pictures of the surrounding area, focusing on the blood strain tree.

"Miss O'Callaghan…"

"Sis," Ethan nudged my arm.

"Sorry," I said looking up at the main officer Charlie. "I'm away with the fairies."

"Quite understandable," he continues, "If I could take you both down the station and get a couple of statements, I'll let you on your way."  
I agreed instantly, "Of course."

I throw a splash of cold water onto my very pale face, grabbing some paper tissues to dry the soothing dampness. After aiming the ball of tissue into the bin, I gaze at my reflection in the mirror above the sink. My eyes have swollen for crying over somebody that meant nothing to me. How can I feel an emotion connection with someone I never knew? It's crazy. Wiping my fingers underneath my eyes, I see the dark circles accumulating under my bottom lid. The tiredness has decided to creep up on me after a day's dramatic events. Replacing my glasses, a lady officer came in, walking to the far end to the last cubical, I decided to make a swift exit.

Heading back to the room we were kept in, I quickly scan over the officer's desks; most of them looked bored and couldn't be asked to be there, twiddling their thumbs with nothing to do. I roll my eyes at them. One day, if I do become a cop I won't let the boredom get me down; I'll be out and about making the neighbourhood a safe place, that's if we stay here of course.

Snatching the handle, I enter the room to an unexpected surprised seeing Mr and Mrs James sitting down on the opposite side to my Brother. They both rise to their feet to greet me. Shock fluttered through my system, a feeling of overwhelming ran through my veins.

Mr James holds his hand out. I obtain his sweaty touch and observe his features; he looks completely exhausted and torn with emotion. Whilst shaking his hand I notice the exact same copy of his Sons big blue eyes. Releasing his hand, I obtain Mrs James hand, shaking it with a firm grip. She looked the same as her husband, completely exhausted, like she hasn't slept in weeks, which is probably a true fact.

"My husband and I want to thank you both for finding our Son's body," Mrs James started. "If it wasn't for you then we would still be in a …" Before she could finish, tears fled from her eyes. In seconds her husband wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her as much as he could.

Mr James continued, "What my wife is trying to say is that we would like to offer you the reward money we were going to give out to whom ever found him."

Quickly, I glanced over at Ethan and through my thoughts I say – **_There is no way we are taking it._**

**_Agreed_**, Ethan responds.

Taking a deep breath, I say, "I'm sorry but we can't accept that. But perhaps the money could be spent on a memorial for you Son." I propose, "Perhaps you could get a bench in his favourite place or even a tree where you can sit under and pay your respects and think of the good times?"

With the tears threatening again, Mrs James said in a small tone, "Yes. That would be nice, thank you."

"Your more than welcome, we are just so sorry it ended this way," Ethan said, wrapping his arm around me before nodding his head. "If you need anything then don't be afraid to ask…"

"Thank you," Both Mr and Mrs James said in sync.

Bound to the window seat with my feet resting upon the cushioning, I stare out watching the polished stars shine high in the sky. Taking off my glasses, I toss them onto the safety of the soft fabric of my duvet, not wanting them to break. Picking at Albert, my childhood teddy bear's ear I start to reminisce about today's events. I recall the horror of seeing Ben James lifeless body still dead on the dirty floor. The dark blood dripped all across him like something out of a movie. Shutting my eyes, I shake my head wanting my brain to stop overly thinking about it.

**_Anisha, just go to sleep will you!_** Ethan shouted, wanting to go to sleep himself.

Replying I say, _Sorry I can't sleep…_

Bringing my Albert to my chest, I hold him tight as I sigh under my breath. Within seconds a small knock appeared at my bedroom door. It opened and Dad peered around the corner. "Is it okay if I come in?"

I nod.

In Dad's hand, he holds a glass of water before handing it to me, also giving me a couple of purple pills. "Take these."

Curiously I wonder, "What are they?"

"They are herbal sleeping tablets. They won't hurt you just help you nod off to sleep," Dad tells me.

He watches me take both tablets before he helps me back onto the bed, removing my glasses onto my side table. "I know today was horrible for you to see…"  
"Can we not talk about it…?"

Dad kissed my forehead, "Well when you are ready we will okay?"


End file.
